


My Master

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor’s thoughts on the Master. Spoilers for Series 3 Episodes 11, 12 & 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

He sighed as he watched the wood of the pyre burn, he couldn’t believe it, after all this time thinking he was alone, in truth he hadn’t been. Even though the man whose body was currently burning on the pyre had imprisoned him and committed unspeakable acts to the Earth in the last year he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. The one thing he couldn’t forgive him for though was leaving him, all he had needed to do was regenerate, and he would have lived, but no he had to be stubborn and getting in the last action of their fight. Theirs had always been a love hate relationship, they could only spend so much time together without getting frustrated with each other and fighting, our battles were legendary. He supposed that the Master had won, now especially, refusing to regenerate as he begged him, not giving him the one thing that he desperately wanted and needed.

Neither Jack nor the Jones family could understand his grief, them believing the Master to be nothing but a monster, Jack may understand to some extent or at least think he does, the whole not being alone in the universe thing, being one of a kind. But it wasn’t that, not really, although it was nice not to be the only Tmelord in existence, but rather how much he’d miss the Master. It was true that the man had not been sane since he looked into the untempered schism as a child, but he’d ran away so who was he to judge. Even though the Master’s grip on sanity wasn’t the best, he still cared about him, even when he was trying to kill him, there was just something about the man that drew him to him like a moth to a flame.

The acts the Master had committed over the past year were horrific, what the Master had done to the future humans almost broke his hearts, and would have done so if they hadn’t already been broken by the introduction of Lucy Saxon, the Master’s wife. The Doctor didn’t understand it, even with all their fighting, the Master had never acted in such a way towards him, parading someone else in front of him. It had been the one thing they had never done, showing off their conquests to the other, that he was now just made him dislike Lucy Saxon all the more. She had what he wanted, then in the end she took him away from him.


End file.
